


Our lifetime work

by SarahDeVicomte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeVicomte/pseuds/SarahDeVicomte
Summary: XF porn prompt a while ago on tumblr. Never managed to finish it before tonight.I can’t find the prompt but it was about fingers.___Set during season 11 or after.





	Our lifetime work

« Did I ever tell you that you had neat hands, Mulder ? »  
I am sitting on the motel bedroom bed, writing a report of the last case we have just been working on. I would usually write on the desk but Mulder is sitting at it and is writing his own stuff.  
« Do you mean like, clean hands ? Because if this what you like, I can wash my hands anytime you want » he says while turning his head towards me and smiling in his own juvenile way.  
I giggle a little and look at him in an endearing way. I know what he wants when he makes me smile like that. He is reminding me that some things never change.  
«It’s not the only thing I love about you Mulder, I mean, your hands, but they are, indeed very neat. Actually...I remember the first time I really noticed them. »  
« Like you had never seen them before?» he asks even if he knows what I mean,  
« I guess I felt them before I truly saw them. They were always comforting until I reached a point were I found them quite hot.»  
«Hot »  
Mulder starts to whisper and comes closer to me repeating «Hot» in a very low tone. «Hot» like the sound of him asking for something. «Hot» like a shy and yet confident move. «Hot» like something we have been saying for years. Which we actually have. «Hot» like the air I can’t breathe every time he looks at me like he’s looking at me right now. «Hot» with the “h” that he deeply inhales. «Hot» like he is besides me making me loosing track of his steps towards me.  
«We are supposed to finish this report you know» I say in the same way he has repeated “Hot” in my ears.  
I am amazed at how Mulder can still turn me on like this with just his whispering in my ear. Something he’s been doing for 25 years.  
I look at him and I see him asking about his hands. He hands his right hand to me and asks again « So you find them hot ? ».  
«Yes» I reply, looking straight into his gaze.  
« It was a few years after we first met that I would allow myself to think about your hands, your fingers...what you could to with them, what I could do with them... »  
« What you could do with them, what I could do with them» he repeats after me, still in that very low tone he knows I like.  
He looks right into my eyes as if he was looking for something. “Could not be the truth”, I thought and I laughed inside my head for even making a joke at a moment like this. He would have loved the joke if I had said it out loud.  
Mulder and I have shared plenty of funny sex among plenty of different sex: deep intense sex, languid sex, fun sex, rough sex, vanilla sex, kinky sex, bad and even sad sex. Though we have had enough of that kind in our first years together. I mean sad, not sex. There is never such a thing as enough sex, especially with Mulder. 

I then think about the first time I wanted Mulder’s fingers. Not his hand as a whole but each of his neat fingers. His white round shaped trimmed nails on top of these nice long and thin fingers. Now time has passed on his skin but the feeling is the same. I would allow myself to fantasize at his fingers in times like these, thinking of where they could go.

«What are you thinking now, Scully ? ” he asks me as my thoughts are wondering about.  
«Your fingers»  
«Oh now, my fingers...» he replies with a devil-like smile.  
«You fingers, as part of your hand, but yes, your fingers». I look right into his gaze with all the intensity I have in me and take his right hand in mine, placing my thumb on his palm and, as if I were looking for something in his palms.  
I gently press his palm with my thumb, as if I were about to massage his hand and I hold his gaze. I focus my attention on his breathing in order to read his mind.  
He doesn’t know what I am about to do, we haven’t been doing that in years. It’s actually something we have done in our first years together, way before we separated.  
I trace my thumb along the palm to reach his ring finger. I close my eyes, wide open them back, find back his gaze and I start to lick his finger. I trace a line from the bottom to the top with the tip of my tongue, slowly, tasting the last pieces of salt from his sunflowers seeds. Another thing that didn’t change. I put his finger into my mouth and I suck it, still holding his gaze.  
He starts to whisper something like « I forget how you can be so lascivious sometimes behind your black suits and your white shirt ». I don’t reply, I am into sucking him, sucking his fingers, fucking his hand. This hand that have brought me pleasure so many times. Mulder always has loved to use his fingers to truly feel the pace of my heart inside me.  
I always liked that he wasn’t one of those guys who thought that fucking needed to involve a penis penetrating a vagina. I remember our first months together when he said he thought that sometimes you can fuck someone with your genitals and it doesn’t feel like sex while you can just look at someone and it already feels like sex. « The difference is the intention and the feeling », he had said. A gaze could embarrass more than a dick or even fingers into someone’s genitals.  
I agree with him. Sex had never been boring with him, it was like our life, it could never be boring with his incessant existential questions and my constantly responding to him in the most pragmatical way. I enjoy our conversations as much as our sex life: always the same but always different.  
He looks at me, wondering what I am doing with his fingers and suddenly remembers what I am indeed doing to his fingers. He’s read my mind, as if he could have read the memories I am back into while fucking his hand. He smiles because he knows and let himself fade into oblivion.  
His other hand is on my thigh as he is sitting just in front of me, one of his leg is not comfortably put on the edge of the bed. I move further back in the bed so he can be more confortable. I am still holding his hand and slowly sucking each of his fingers.  
My eyes are hungry of something, hungry of his entire self. I suck his fingers like I would suck his dick: slowly tensing them up as if his fingers were full of nerves we weren’t even aware of yet. 

I keep on sucking each of his finger. First I softly put the tip of his finger on my lower wet lip and I caress it with his finger, then I open my mouth and I gently close my teeth around huis finger. I finally start to slowly put his entire finger into my mouth, kipping my lips tight around them, as if his finger was too big. His finger is now deep in my mouth, his gaze almost beyond my eyes. My right hand wonders about his thigh but right before I reach for his hard cock, he grabs my hand. Mulder looks at me as if the world was about to end. Why wouldn’t he want me to touch him if the world was going to end ? And then I know that there are so many ways I can touch him and this time it’s about my mouth and his fingers inside it.  
Mulder doesn’t need to say anything. I know what he means, I have always known what he meant. We always had a silent communication though it has brought us some quiproquo from times to times.  
Mulder once called our communication « telepathy ».  
I had given up on naming our communication our even our relationship a long time ago. It always never seem to fit. 

It still never fits. Though I could definitely identify with the recent articles talking about co dependency. Mulder and I tried so hard to be independent in our own ways and we succeeded. We don’t rely on other people but we have relied on each other since the day we met. It first was hard to accept the fact that we were co dependent and then I thought, well, who isn’t. We weren’t that different from other people in that way. 

I finally take his fingers out of my mouth, his wet thumb traces a line from my lips to my cheek, making me all wet. He then holds my face in his hand. We both wish for more. More of his fingers inside me, more of my thumb on his upper lip while kissing him at the same time. More of his breathing into my mouth and more of him inside me, me inside him. But we don’t. 

Mulder catches his breath as if he had been holding it the whole time and he says:  
- You know what I like most about us, Scully?   
-Tell me   
-How we constantly redefine the concept of normality  
\- Our lifetime work!


End file.
